Flashes of the Past
by IAmNowACheckerboardChick
Summary: This takes place between the third and fourth books so it's sort of like three and half. The school year before the summer of the fourth book. Lots of flasbacks!
1. Lena

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, woohoo!! I'm very excited about it. I love the sisterhood books and the characters. This fanfic takes place between the 3rd and 4th books, it is sort of like 3 ½. It is the school year before the summer of the 4th book. It is going to be four chapters, and I will update as quickly as I can. Oh, and Flashbacks are italicized. Please please please review, if you like it or hate it, I need feed back. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, Ann Brashares owns all

Lena groaned and flopped on her bed in the dark, still dressed in her clothes from the day. She was so exhausted, the day had seemed like it would never end. Thursdays were her least favorite days. She had the most classes that day, and no break period. She kicked off her shoes and rolled over onto her stomach. Her cell phone was glowing on her nightstand. She picked it up and saw she has a missed call from Tibby. Her and Tibby had been playing phone tag all week, they were just so busy it was hard to catch each other. Lena listened to Tibby's message and stared at the ceiling sadly. It was the usual, "Hey Lenny, I can't seem to get a hold of you, call me back." Lena sighed and closed her phone. Not only had she not talked to Tibby in awhile, it had been almost three weeks since she has talked to Carmen. Carmen had been so distant lately, not really talking to any of her friends. Lena hoped she was ok. She wished she could go visit her. She wished she could visit all her friends. _Maybe over spring break,_ she thought, but she knew the chances of all four of them getting together were slim. Tibby would want to visit Bryan, and Bridget had been talking about going to Alabama to visit Greta. Lena sighed, she missed them all so much. As much as Lena loved being at college, and able to but all her energy into her art, right now she missed being little. When her only worries were not missing her favorite TV show, and she saw her friends everyday.

_Lena pulled hard on the thick laces of her old ice skates. They were worn and dirty, but Lena loved them. She carefully stood up and balanced on the thin blades. She looked up and saw Bridget was already on the ice, making a few warm up rounds on the large pond. _

_"Bee! I suck at ice-skating! You know that. Why are we here?" Carmen whined from the bench where she and Tibby were sitting. Tibby was pulling angrily at a large knot in her laces. _

_"Because Carmabelle, it is a tradition. We always skate on the Chanler Pond when it freezes over, plus this is the most beautiful place to skate in the whole world!" Bridget called out to sky. She expertly raced across the ice and skidded to a halt at the edge of the pond spraying snow at Carmen and Tibby. Lena laughed and joined Bridget on the smooth hard ice. _

_Tibby brushed the snow off of herself and pushed her feet into her skates. "Ok, let's go." She wobbled a little trying to stand up but soon pushed herself off and began to make large circles around the make-shift ice rink. Lena felt bad that Carmen looked so sour. She stepped off the slippery surface and carefully walked up to Carmen. "Come on, you can't miss this. Like Bee said, it is a tradition," Lena held out her hand to help Carmen up. _

_"Yeah yeah" Carmen mumbled. She took Lena's hand and stood up. They took little steps onto the ice, and Carmen quickly grabbed Lena's whole arm and leaned on her to stop from slipping. Lena wobbled too and almost fell, but Bridget rushed up and grabbed Carmen's other arm. _

_"Wow, you almost fall on your first step on the ice. That takes some skill," Tibby joked as she stopped beside her friends. _

_Carmen glared and replied, "Very funny, I am not THAT bad" She retorted as her foot slipped and she fell backwards pulling Lena down with her. Tibby broke into a fit of laughter as Bridget helped them up. _

_"Ah don't listen to Tibby, you just need some practice" Bridget encouraged, even though she too was laughing. _

_Lena brushed the snow off her butt and held Carmen's arm. "Ok, ready?" Carmen nodded and she pushed off while clinging to Bridget and Lena. Most they pulled her and she struggled to keep her feet under her. _

_"So Carmen, tell us more about your new boyfriend," Bridget prodded in a sing-song voice. _

_"He isn't my boyfriend" Carmen protested. "I don't even know if he likes me."_

_"What? Are you kidding? Roger asked you out! I would know, I saw" Lena argued pulling Carmen along. _

_"Yes, and then told me and Bee all about it" Tibby replied with an evil grin. _

_"Yeah, but what if he just asked me out to be nice, what if he found out I liked him, and he doesn't really like me?" Carmen asked sadly. _

_"Carma, guys aren't like that. They wouldn't ask a girl out to be nice, if he didn't like you and he knew you liked him, he would be avoiding you right now. Not coming up and telling you look cute in your red top or stare at you in class," Lena teased. _

_"What! He so doesn't stare at me in class!" Carmen protested._

_"He does too, I sit behind you in bio, I see all," Lena replied. _

_"Carmen, Roger likes you! Accept it, and of course he does looks at you! You're a babe!" Bridget exclaimed. _

_Carmen smiled at that, "Ok, so maybe he likes me, but I can't be sure until after our date," Carmen protested, but she could not stop grinning. _

_"Oh gosh Carma, you are such a drama queen" Tibby snorted. Lena untwined her arm from Carmen's and held her hand. Carmen stumbled a little but than regained her balance and skated a little more on her own._

_"What about you Bee? Got your eye on any of the guys at your school?" Tibby asked as she skated up next to Bridge and linked arms with her so the four of them made a chain. _

_"Well, I kind of like this guy named Conner Ross" Bridget admitted with a grin "He is so cute."_

_"Conner Ross? Who is he?" Lena asked as she ducked to avoid a long branch that stretched out to the pond. _

_"He is in 8__th__ grade, and he plays water polo so he has these amazing swimmer's abs," Bridget gushed with a dreamy look in her eyes._

_"Bee! An 8__th__ grader? Can't you ever fall for a guy your age?" Lena asked with a sigh. _

_"Hey I dated John Cooper, he was in my grade, and besides, Conner is only one year older than me," Bridget argued. _

_Tibby laughed and replied, "I guess Bee will always be Bee." All four of them laughed together and held on to each other's arms. _

_"Even though I suck at skating, this place is beautiful" Carmen replied. _

_"It really is" Lena agreed as the four of them skated off slowly, their arms linked together and smiles on all of their faces. _

Lena sighed sadly as she though of all the wonderful winter days her friends had spent skating on that pond. She looked up at the framed picture on her wall of the four of them as babies, them at graduation and the famous picture of their moms, Carmen's gift from last summer. All four of them squashed next to each other with their arms over each other's shoulders with their caps and gowns made Lena smile. She laid down to get some much needed sleep.


	2. Bridget

**A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated this fanfic in like, four months. I kind of forgot about it, but the other day I picked it back up. So, enjoy. Also thanks to broadwaybaby4205 for betaing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Ann Brashares, she takes all the credit for these characters**

"Hey, Bee, heads up!" A loud voice yelled from behind Bridget. She spun around to see a black and white soccer ball flying towards her. She expertly bounced it off her knee and than kicked it in a large arc back to the short red head who had called out to her.

"Nice reflexes, Bee," She called from the other side of the field. Bridget smiled to herself and swung her black sports bag over her shoulder and began to walk off the grassy field. This soccer practice had been a partially grueling one today, filled with endless sprinting and kicking drills. Bridget did not tire easily, in fact she almost never tired at all, but right now all she could think about was sitting down in her dorm room.

She took a detour through the dinning hall to grab a banana. She chewed on it as she headed towards her dorm room. Once inside she dropped her bag on her bed and went over to her computer. Her roommate, Madison, wasn't there. Bridget got along great with her roommate, but was glad that right now she could have her dorm room to herself. She opened her mail and found an email from Lena. She replied and tried to send as much of her love through her computer as she could to Lena. She hit send and looked at her empty inbox sadly. Bridget than wrote two more emails two Tibby and Carmen.

Bridget still felt sad after sending off her emails, she missed her friends so much. She opened her instant message program, even though her friends where almost always too busy used it any more. She looked at her buddy list and smiled sadly, she remembered when her friends instant messaged each other almost 24 hours a day.

_**LennyK162 **__Gah, Carma. I'm so excited!_

_**Carmabelle **__i know! my dress doesn't look right though :-(_

_**LennyK162 **__What are you talking about? It looks amazing on you_

_**Carmabelle**__ yeah, it did in the store, but i don't know, it looks weird now…_

_**LennyK162 **__The dress did not change Carma, I bet it still looks amazing on you_

_**LennyK162**__ Besides, We are all going to see it when we you guys come over to my house to get ready_

_**Carmabelle**__ ………_

_**LennyK162 **__Hey! Bee signed on, I am going to invite her to our chat_

Beezy13 has now joined this chat

_**Carmabelle**__ Bee!!! How excited are you?!?!?_

_**Beezy13 **__Completely excited!! *jumps up and down* This is going to be our best combined birthday party we have thrown yet! _

_**Carmabelle**__ i agree! I can't believe it is tonight!_

_**LennyK162 **__So can you guys come over at like 5?_

_**Beezy13 **__Yup :D _

_**Carmabelle **__sure_

_**Carmabelle **__Hold on, my phone is ringing_

_**LennyK162 **__I don't know what shoes I should wear… None of mine look good. I can't borrow any shoes of yours, Carma's, or Tibby's. Do you remember when I tired to borrow Carmen's shoes for the winter formal? My feet were so swollen, the shoes were way too small_

_**Beezy13 **__Haha, I remember that! How about you wear your white ones with the criss-cross straps and the little bow? _

_**LennyK162 **__They broke when I wore them to my cousin's wedding_

_**Beezy13 **__What?! Those shoes were so cute! What a shame…_

_**Beezy13 **__How about the black ones with the thick heel?_

_**LennyK162 **__I guess, but I have such a hard time walking in those… and they make my feet hurt_

_**Beezy13 **__Pain is beauty my friend _

_**LennyK162 **__*rolls eyes* _

_**Carmabelle**__ Hey guys, I'm back. That was Tibs, I told her to log on_

_**Beezy13 **__Sweet! Four-way chats rock! _

_**Carmabelle**__ This party is going to be such a blow out! _

_**Beezy13 **__I know!! We invited so many people!! _

_**LennyK162 **__I looove it when we do combined birthday parties _

Tibberon has now joined this chat

_**Beezy13 **__TIBBY!!!! _

_**LennyK162 **__Hey Tibs_

_**Carmabelle **__hey girl _

_**Tibbleron **__Holas Senoritas _

_**Beezy13 **__Yeah! I love four way chats! _

_**Beezy13**__Even though we have to leave in like twenty minutes to go to Lena's house…_

_**Tibbleron **__four way chats still rock_

_**Carmabelle **__this party is the perfect way to start our sophomore year _

_**Beezy13 **__totally! It is best to start a new school year with a BANG _

_**LennyK162 **__It is to be a VERY sweet sixteen _

_**Carmabelle **__totally!! It will be a party to remember_

_**Beezy13**__ I can't believe we are 16!! _

_**Tibbleron **__Me either! Well Carmen isn't 16 yet…_

_**Carmabelle **__three more days! _

_**LennyK162 **__And then we can go get our licenses!! _

_**Beezy13 **__and that will be SO AWESOME!!!_

_**Tibbleron **__omg, did you hear that Brooke cheated on her boyfriend?_

_**LennyK162 **__No way! She cheated on Rob? _

_**Beezy13 **__Aww, poor Rob. He is so sweet, I always thought he deserved better then Brooke_

_**Carmabelle **__who's brooke? _

_**LennyK162 **__You know, she is in our English class… Short, blonde, not very bright…._

_**Tibbleron **__a total bitch _

_**Beezy13 **__Hahaha_

_**Carmabelle **__hmm… not sounding familiar_

_**Beezy13**__ Remember, she was the on who was making out with Kay's boyfriend at the Holiday Dance last year_

_**Carmabelle **__Oh my gosh, yes! I remember that. She wore that really slutty Santa dress_

_**LennyK162 **__She's the one_

_**Tibberon **__Yes her!_

_**Carmabelle **__She _is_ a bitch_

_**Beezy13 **__yeah, totally. And she was going out with Rob, who is like, the sweetest guy ever_

_**Carmabelle **__poor Rob. Why did he go out with her in the first place?_

_**Tibbleron **__Um… Brooke wore a really tight low-cut dress when she asked him out?_

_**Beezy13**__ Hahaha probably _

_**Carmabelle **__Shoot! It is getting late. We better head over to Lenny's house asap_

_**Beezy13 **__Ooh, you're right. _

_**LennyK162 **__See you guys soon_

_**Beezy13 **__it is time to PARTY!! _

_**Tibbleron **__you can say that again_

_**Tibbleron **__I'll be at your house in 5 lenny_

_**Beezy13 **__it is time to PARTY!!_

_**Carmabelle **__hahah ttyl_

Carmabelle has left the chat

Tibbleron has left the chat

_**Beezy13 **__and then there was two…_

_**LennyK162 **__soon to be one…._

LennyK162 has left this chat

_**Beezy13 **__aw, man… I'm all ALONE!!! Shoot, I'm late…. _

Beezy13 has left this chat

Bridget closed her message program, wishing someone had been on for her to talk to. She decided she should start her homework, since it was already late, and her roommate was sure to return soon, and would want to go to bed. Bridget moved aside a stack of books on her desk, and a CD case fell to the floor. She picked it up and smiled. It was the DVD Tibby had made for Bridget, Carmen, and Lena at the end of the summer. Bridget had watched it a dozen times already, but she still loved it. She opened the case and popped it in her computer. She smiled as she watched her and her friends grow up. She missed them so much.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I promise I won't abandon this fanfic again and not update it for five months. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
